Incompatible
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: I'm so Incompatible, So Afraid, Afraid that he would come over here, I was scared, I didn't know why, I just did. My toes curled, My teeth were gritting so hard that I could hear the sharp scraping, My fingers were cold and were making fists, I felt vomit bile up in my throat, October. 10th, Is the day Maka Albarn went missing.


Incompatible yet so perfect.

One bullet... One shot...

* * *

I can't help it sometimes. I'm Incompatible. I don't know why... I can be compatible with Soul, Kid, Black star, And every one else but... I feel like I'm not Incompatible, With someone. I don't know who. And these thoughts are always racing my mind these days; _Every. Signal. Damn. Day _

I don't feel right. And to make it worse. I'm having dreams... About this boy. I'm sorry if I sound OOC right now. But... I'm on the edge. And I look like I'm some crazy lunatic writing in this diary, Journal, What every you would call it. Especially with my messed up hair. I can't help have vomit bile up in my throat. I'm mean this boy. In my dreams.

He's defiantly crazy, His crazy out bursts every time someone calls him short. His golden hair with a large braid. And this weird body of armor following him around calling him 'Brother' But. I got to admit It's cute seeing them have cute moments together...

I sighed and ran my hand through my sweaty hair. The heat was unbearable today... I cracked my fingers and flinched at the noise. Today isn't school, So I can relax today. The thought of this made me smile. I'm excited to just jump in bed and sleep for five hours. But I'm scared that'll I might have dreams again. I sighed relentlessly and slowly got up. My knees wobbled but I quickly caught my balance. Slowly but surely I was walking towards my bed, It looked so comfortable. My Dirty blond hair was loose and hanging behind my back.

I should brush my hair later... The sight of my strains of hair going in every direction is actually comical, But It's not like it's uncomfortable. I huffed and fell on my bed. Stomach first, Then rolled so I was on my back. I looked at the ceiling. My hand was fiddling with the bottom of my pajamas. Our apartment was quiet... Soul was out in a basketball game with the others. I called in sick, Even though I'm not, I just feel like crap. This feeling has been going on for a few days. I'm starting to get sick of it. When we'll I find some kind of release? Of any sort?

These thoughts keep on crossing my mind, And it's obnoxious, Sickening, Poisonous, And just plain annoying. I tighten my lips and didn't blink. I was in some sort of trance. I'll admit. My thoughts drifted off to Black blood, Madness, Aha! Maybe it is that! So maybe I should go see doctor stein, Lord death, I don't really care. But I should've done this earlier, Now I feel stupid...

I jumped up and grabbed a wrapped snack on my bed side table, It's been laying around there since I went to the market, I proceeded to go to my closet and grab my blouse and I was to lazy to get the rest of my clothes, And I'm too grumpy, And I didn't take a shower so I would feel uncomfortable in a fancy outfit. So I just got a really, Really loose black skirt that reached my knees. I tied my hair in a very sloppy pony tail and slipped in my flip flops that I got from the beach. There were flower patters on it. I lazily put on a flower pattered head band. And a grey lace thin sweater then went to my elbows, And I actually looked good! And I didn't smell under my under arms which was a good sign... I sighed and walked out of my room.

* * *

"So, What you're saying is that... you're having dreams about... A BOY?" Papa shrieked, God. He's so annoying. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the red headed fuck head, Was grabbing my leg.

"Papa, It's no big deal!" I yelled kicking him off, Geez. I narrowed my eyes from Papa crying in the corner to Stein and Lord death.

"So, What's the problem then?" I said, They stared at me in silence. I was getting worried. What were they going to say? What if... What if I'm affected by the black blood? What if... Asura has come back to get me! These thoughts were sending shivers down my spine. I shrugged it off momentarily and twiddled my fingers nervously. A shaky breath escaped my mouth. I felt like shit. And Franken stein and Lord death's stare's aren't helping me.

"Well, Maka, We don't know." Lord death calmly said, My eyes widen. My hands were hanging by my sides and I'm guessing the look on my face was comical.

"W-What do you mean! You don't know?" I blurted out, My eyes refused to close as I clenched my fists.

"It could be a witch, But we need to investigate further, Stein looked at your soul and..." Lord death trailed off, My soul? The air around us was quiet, We were all waiting for the answer. Papa had a look of concern on his face, Stein had his usual plain expression, And I...

"There's another soul intertwined with yours." Lord death said, This took me back. What...

"What do you mean?" I stuttered, My heart was racing, I couldn't help it... I was scared. I feel the question's billing up in my throat...

"Just like it sounds, There's a soul in your soul, A very special soul in fact, It's so powerful... That it gave you abilities." Stein answered before Lord death, Abilities?

"Abilities? What why? Why couldn't Soul see this? He's my weapon! He can always see my soul! And how long has this... Soul! Been in me?" I blurted out questions, I wasn't going to approach them with manners, I'm on the edge!

Lord death sighed, Taking in all of my questions. Papa was listening carefully, Not wanting to interrupt.

"The soul inside of you, Has powers, We don't know why, Or what the powers are, And Soul can't see the soul because the soul has a power that's very familiar like witch protect, We just don't know why. We only found this out right now. And this soul... It's been in you since you were born." Lord death said almost too causally, Taking this all in was a hard pill to sallow, But I listened.

"So... What are we going to do?" I said quietly, Gazing at the ground and slightly making the heels of my boots hit each other... Making a faint clicking sound...

"We need to investigate. And we'll tell you what we find..." Stein said, The smoke of his cigarette made me cough as the disgusting smell reached my nose. I was confused, And desperately wanted to know what this soul was... The thought of him was sending chills down my spine... Is he a threat? Is he going to kill me? What are these dreams? Are the dreams his memories? I was scared to the brim, My toes curled as nausea washed over me like a black tide... What's going to happen next? I thought I was prepared... But nothing prepared me when Stein said that...

"You're not allowed to tell anyone this... Do you understand?" His voice echoed through my head like thousands of bugs, His scratchy voice reminded me of someone clawing the chalk board. I let out a warm breath, The hairs behind my neck were standing up, And my eyes were blank as I stared into the distance. I'm scared... And I feel like... His going to get me...

* * *

"Oi, Maka, Why the long face?" Soul said, The mocking tone was strong in his voice, Making my brow arch in annoyance, Can't he see that I look like shit right now?

"Shut up..." I muttered, I've been ignoring the way I've been acting to him lately, But personally... I don't care.

"Geez, So uncool." He said, Looking the opposite direction of me, He's attention was caught by Black star's annoying yelling echoing across the hall. Oh god...

"OI MAKA!" Black star yelled, Why is everyone saying Oi Maka? So confusing... The all too familiar sweet voice reached my hearing, My ears perked at the sound of Tsubaki. Her name brought joy to my mind. It's defiantly unbelievable that Tsubaki can deal with Black star, Not even I can control my temper around him, But oh, Let it be. Now that you mention it... I want to listen to a Beatles song... I tugged the rim of my vest eyeing the wall and the rushing students running down the halls,

I giggled as I saw some of them trip and fall on their bags. My smile disappeared as I saw a familiar face... A boy with a red coat, Golden braids, Was rushing down a hall. My expression was priceless. But I was too focused. He didn't noticed me. Am I imagining things? I had no doubt in my mind that it was him... Edward... The name was perfect, It rolled off my tongue perfectly. I realized the shit that was coming out of my mouth... Even though I was thinking in my mind.

"Maka? Are you okay?" Tsubaki's voice snapped me out of it, I sighed and took my eyes off of him, I'm so tired.

"Y-Yeah." I said quietly, I noticed that Tsubaki shot me a concerned glance. Black star and Soul were too busy talking about what ever they were talking about, I tapped my foot glaring at the Blue headed boy and the Albino.

"Idiots! Were late for class!" I blurted out, I tried to sound imitating but failed. I sighed in relief as they stopped in their tracks and huddled over to class, I pouted but quickly smiled as Tsubaki giggled.

We headed off in a rush to the class, I felt a little worried about being late to Stein's class, But I shrugged it off thinking that Stein won't mind, Especially what happened in Lord death's room... The halls were loud with students constantly talking and yelling and their feet sounded like pattering against tiles, Very annoying. I arched my brow as I saw Edward again, I noticed how he glowed slightly, Standing out then everyone else... My eyes were planted directly on him, His movement was strong, Yet graceful.

I flinched as our eyes met, Then... He was gone. Its like I fell asleep with my eyes open and I don't remember when he disappeared. I yawned, I was looking at him... Dangerously casual, Which brought concern to myself. I'm just tired...

I was so focused in my thoughts I didn't even know that I had reached the class room.

* * *

I feel so trapped, Now that I have the knowledge that an another soul is planted inside my soul! It's very... Disturbing.

I'm kind of feeling how that soul is feeling too, I might as well call the soul, Edward, I had learned his name after a dream. Some one yelled his name... Numerous times. After hearing clanking and clashing and the sound of bullets cutting through the air, The dream stopped and I woke up in a cold sweat... Completely feeling isolated, And Edward...

I think he feels isolated too, I mean, He's trapped inside of me, And I doubt he's going to see day light ever again, And no one know's who Edward is... Not even Stein and Lord death knew... I told them his appearance, His family, His brother, Heck! Even that nice girl named Winry...

But they had no clue. And that's where I lost hope. Hope for his freedom. That might or not be gained. My fingers were cold from the freezing desk before me, Making me quiver. I completely was ignoring Stein's lecture. I was too focused on that fact that Edward was sitting in the corner, In that empty desk that no one used, My teeth gritted I was shaking.

Doesn't he know that he's torturing me?

I squeaked every time he made a slight move, Afraid that he would come over here, I was scared, I didn't know why, I just did. My toes curled, My teeth were gritting so hard that I could hear the sharp scraping, My fingers were cold and were making fists, I felt vomit bile up in my throat, I had an urge to scream and point, But every one would think I'm insane. I chuckled in my mind, Soul was too lazy to not notice, Black star was pouting because Tsubaki was trying to settle him down, Kid was paying attention to our teacher, Every one isn't watching me, No one can see... Edward.

I scanned the room rapidly, Glancing at the scalpel resting on Stein's desk, I glanced at the door, ceiling, students, Hell even the window!

I was in a panic for an unknown reason, Edward was just looking at the wall, Not me, Not anyone, Just that damn plain wall. It pissed me off yet I felt a wave of relief he wasn't looking at me... With those dreaded eyes.

I feel a connection with him, An amazing, Yet terrifying... Connection.

Am I compatible?

The thought danced around my mind, But quickly shrugged it off, But it quickly came back, I felt like thousands of screws and bolts were tearing through me, I whimpered in pain as I felt metallic sweep out, As I bit my bottom lip to hard...

This was weighing down on me, I felt guilty, And I didn't do anything! But I felt like, I needed to get brutally murdered because of my crimes I don't even know. Then, I flinched and my eyes were as wide as plates...

He looked at me.

Our eyes met, The contact was burning; His stare was intoxicating, Emerald isn't Gold's best friend... Mother used to tell me before I went to sleep, She would tell me a bed time story, About a princess and a knight, The king didn't like the knight so he separated the princess and the knight in two different universes, The King went to a thing called a...Peccatrice... Who granted the king powers to put the knight in another universe, And the knight and the princess completely forgot all the memories they had of each other...

Then it clicked.

It clicked as if a machinery that has been in the making for years has been finished entirely, Edward and I... We clicked... Perfectly, More perfect then how Soul and I are compatible. Soul and I... Don't have the connection as much as I do with Edward... I smiled gently, The world around us was black. An endless void...

We were a car length away from each other, A few more steps and...

He had his golden braid hanging behind him, His usual red coat was wrapped around him, His white gloves just like mine... I couldn't speak, My voice was raspy. I could feel it.

He tilted his head in curiosity, Making me inch closer, His gentle smile could drag anyone in his clutches. I was blind, And helplessly was slowly walking over to him, As if I was possessed. I couldn't help his name burst out of my lips as I starting running towards him in a blind rush to embrace him.

The sound of fabric making contact together, My whimpering as I gave him a bear crushing hug... This has been the best I've ever felt in my whole life, He's mine... And we'll never get separated again, I'll hold him so tight, I'll meet Alphonse, Winry, And every one else...

They'll be so happy to see me. They'll be better friends they anyone else in that dreaded world, They'll be compatible. It'll be my own perfect world with my knight. I mustered enough courage as I slowly opened my eyes looking up at Edward and his golden eyes that seemed to pierce my soul... I whispered, A dribble of blood fell out of my mouth and salty wet tears crawled their way out of Emerald. My heart skipped a beat as I said the three magic words that can't be taken to easily. This will be memorable... For the rest of our lives.

"I love you."

Those Incompatible, Yet dreaded words. Slipped out of my mouth with care, And love...

Incompatible, yet so perfect.

* * *

"The disappearance of Maka Albarn is still an unsolved mystery. Officials say that they found no trace of the girl, Witnesses say that Maka was in class when she disappeared, This alerted the DWMA And they are sending group after group of meisters, Teachers, To find her. Its possible that she may've been kidnapped, But the chances of that are slim due to her being a meister, If you see this girl please call 911, Hair blonde, age 14, Green eyes, And wears a blouse, Vest, and a black coat, And black boots with white buckles on them..." The woman said causally, The TV was shut off as Soul eater evans clicked the remote. The after math was almost more horrifying then the case its self.

The investigation left everyone shaken to the core, She disappeared in the middle of class, The thoughts of kidnapping, Murder, And death, Crossed over all the minds of the friends of Maka Albarn.

No one knew what actually happened, And the meetings with Lord death have been more constant. Trying to figure out how Maka was kidnapped, They had no process so far. Everyone was determined to find her, Yet doubt they would. They were either losing their hopes, Or they felt like she had been wiped off the face of the earth.

Everyone missed her Maka chop's and her violent outbursts every time she were determined, Afraid, And even happiness. Her boot's clicking whenever she would walk, Run, Even though they were slightly annoying, Everyone felt empty not to hear them daily anymore... And Soul refused people to become his meisters, And Lord death even thought of removing Soul from the DWMA, But was quickly stopped by Spirt and Franken Stein... Otherwise...

The whole place was a mess, The rumors were spreading and everyone started pushing for answers, The weight was applying on everyone. With a crushing pressure...

It's hard to believe that everyone hasn't been snapping back, And Black star's outbursts have gotten worse, Yet he made fun of Maka in a determination of finding her. He's a confusing puzzle to solve.

The fact that Maka was missing was a hard pill to swallow, Defiantly. Every where the group went, The paparazzi followed, Constantly on their backs. A case in death city, Usually doesn't have this much media attention, But this did. The daughter of a Death Scythe, Close friend of a shinigami Had gone missing in Class

The news hit everyone like a wall of bricks, Some people got into thinking that it was their fault that Maka disappeared, Everyone was to focused in Stein's lecture that they didn't notice when Maka disappeared, That's what the witnesses say.

A sigh escaped Death the kid as he was buttoning his blouse, Him and his weapons were getting dressed to go to school and... See what Lord death wanted to tell them. He scowled as he saw his white strips in his hair, And noted how asymmetrical his appearance was.

Kid looked up to see Liz smiling down at him, Hands on hips, She was fully dressed as well. Kid's ears perked as he heard Patty giggling downstairs, Obviously waiting for Kid.

He sighed relentlessly and got up without a word.

Classroom was boring, Everyone glanced and started staring at the group, And whispers of gossip started to be heard. Black star made of a whimper of anger and arched his brow, Kid glared at all of his fan girl's which gasped and stopped looking. It was another restless day, The sun was burning hot and laughing, And the skies were clear.

Tsubaki rubbed her thighs together nervously, She didn't feel best when people were staring at her, For two reasons... One her over sized breasts, And the fact that she had been friends with the now missing meister.

She sighed, Putting her elbows on the desk and her hands on her face as she stared at the White hair teacher, Trying to act oblivious to the rapid gossiping and the stares roaming her and her friends.

They were thinking, And desperately wanted the class to end early so they could see what Lord death wanted to speak to them about.

The ticking sound coming from the clock was making the group ever more scared, Afraid what Lord death would say.

"Dismiss! We'll be doing chapter 246 Tomorrow! 7 AM" Stein said calmly, Smirking as he heard students groan, The shuffling of students picking up their bags and leaving was heard, The group left as well, Heading towards the death room.

* * *

"But why!" Soul yelled, The group was shocked, Crona was crying silently, The others were trying to take in what Lord death had said to them, It was a slap to the face. There mouths gapping, Eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, But Maka is gone." Lord death said quietly, No one dared to speak back at a death god, They were afraid for Maka, No one found any trace of her, As if she we're wiped off the face of the earth. She completely disappeared. Gone forever, And they couldn't do shit about it.

Tsubaki broke down, And fell on her knees, Crying, Followed by every one else, Even kid was choking on his own tears, Soul was too shocked, No one could even comprehend how they felt, Maka's gone, And we'll never find her.

The air around them was silent, Only the sounds of soft crying, Lord death was silent, And felt sad too, Staring at Maka's former partner.

"No one can sense her soul anymore, We'll never find her." Lord death stated, Everyone was took back by the forcefulness of his voice, They couldn't believe that she was gone, But she was... No one will forget her... The loud laughing sound of the sun filled the Air, Blood leaked uncontrollable, Scraps of metal fell out of the mouth of the sun, Each time the sun laughed, You could hear clanking.

Soul let out a shaky breath.

_. October. 10th, Is the day Maka Albarn, Age 14, Blonde hair, Emerald eyes, Went missing, Don't forget her. _


End file.
